Mehr als nur ein Spiel
by svea-chan
Summary: Hikaru und Kaoru sind am Wochenende alleine... Wie denkt ihr, werden die Zwillinge die gemeinsame Zeit nutzen? HikaruxKaoru ShonenAi. Meine erste in dem Fandom, Rating T, nur um sicher zu sein


**Pairing:** Hikaru/Kaoru

**Warnungen:** Limone, Twincest, Sap

**Disclaimer:** Die Charas gehören selbstverständlich nicht mir und leider, leider verdiene ich nicht einen Euro hiermit...

**Kommentar:** Meine erste OHSHC FF - Die Zwillinge sind meine Lieblinge schlechthin und daher hier mein erstes Twincest XD

--------------------------------------------------------------

Es war still in der Villa der Hitachiins.

Wie sooft, waren die Eltern der Zwillinge nicht zu Hause, weil sie geschäftlich viel reisen mussten.

So war auch an diesem Wochenende niemand im Haus, bis auf zwei Dutzend Bedienstete und Hikaru und Kaoru...

Wie immer, wenn ihr Spielzeug Haruhi nicht in der Nähe war und man ihren Boss nicht aufziehen konnte, langweilte Hikaru sich furchtbar.

Er lag gemeinsam mit Kaoru auf ihrem Bett. Kaoru auf der einen Hälfte, er auf der anderen. Doch im Gegensatz zu ihm, war seinem jüngeren Ebenbild offenbar nicht langweilig. Kaoru spielte gerade ein neues Spiel durch und war scheinbar sehr vertieft in das was er tat.

Hikaru drehte sich auf die Seite und beobachtete seinen Zwilling eingehend. Kaoru lag auf dem Bauch und sah konzentriert auf den Bildschirm, seine Finger drückten flink die Tasten.

Er wusste genau, dass Kaoru und er identisch aussahen, für andere nicht zu unterscheiden. Die einzige Ausnahme war Haruhi, aber selbst sie sah sicher nicht alles.

Schließlich war er selbst Kaoru viel näher als irgendjemand sonst. Der egoistische Teil in ihm wollte, dass sich dies auch niemals änderte. Ehrlich gesagt waren sie sich sogar noch näher, als irgendwer ahnte. Im Host Club spielten sie das Inzest-Homopaar...

Aber... ein Spiel war es nicht.

Hikaru sah gerne in Kaorus Augen. Zwar hatten sie die selbe Farbe wie seine eigenen, aber sie strahlten etwas anderes aus. Kaoru war der ruhigere von ihnen beiden, der immer einen kühlen Kopf behielt. Er selber war eher hitzköpfig und manchmal auch launisch.

Wieder wanderte sein Blick an Kaoru entlang. Der schlanke Körper, das rote Haar und die helle Haut. Niemand würde den Unterschied zwischen ihnen beiden je bemerken. Aber er fand, dass zum Beispiel Kaorus Haut viel weicher war als seine. Außerdem errötete Kaoru leicht, wenn er verlegen war...

Grinsend rückte Hikaru näher an Kaoru heran und blickte ihm über die Schulter.

Ein paar Minuten lang schaffte es Kaoru noch sich weiterhin auf das Spiel zu konzentrieren, dann gab er auf und legte er das Gerät zur Seite. Er drehte sich ein wenig herum, sodass er Hikaru ansehen konnte.

"Was ist?", fragte er und Hikarus Grinsen wurde breiter.

"Ich langweile mich.", verkündete er.

"Aha? Und was soll ich dagegen tun?", war die ratlose Erwiderung. Doch Hikaru schwieg, immer noch dieses bedeutungsvolle Grinsen im Gesicht und Kaoru drehte sich wieder herum, um ein neues Spiel zu starten.

Er hatte es gerade ins zweite Level geschafft, als er erschrocken zusammenzuckte. Seine Wangen wurden heiß. Hikaru nagte an seinem Ohrläppchen und blies dann seinen Atem über die feuchte Haut. Kaoru erschauerte.

"Hikaru..."

Der Ältere ließ seine Lippen jetzt über den Nacken seines Zwillings wandern und nagte hin und wieder vorsichtig an der zarten Haut. Wieder zuckte Kaoru zusammen, das Spiel längst vergessen.

Hikaru schlang seine Arme von hinten um Kaoru und setzte seine Liebkosungen fort. So lag er gewissermaßen auf Kaoru, der auf dem Bauch lag und ihm so nicht entwichen konnte.

"Hikaru, was...?", brachte Kaoru hervor unterbrach sich aber, als er leise stöhnte. Sein Nacken war seine Schwachstelle - und Hikaru wusste das.

Eine Weile vergnügte der Ältere sich noch an Kaorus Hals und Nacken, dann drehte er ihn langsam auf den Rücken und kniete nun über seinem Ebenbild.

Ihre Blicke verhakten sich ineinander und Kaorus Wangen nahmen einen leichten Rotton an.

"Was hast du vor, Hikaru?"

Hikaru gefiel es seinen Zwilling so zu sehen, aber er beantwortete die Frage nicht.

"Kaoru..."

Stattdessen beugte er sich weiter hinunter und küsste die weichen Lippen Kaorus sanft. Der Jüngere gab ein Seufzen von sich und erwiderte die Berührung, sodass ihr Kuss bald leidenschaftlicher wurde.

Hikaru erinnerte sich, dass Kaoru diese Berührungen am Anfang nicht so bereitwillig zugelassen hatte. Er war immer schon der Vernünftigere von ihnen beiden gewesen. Sicher war auch ihm klar, dass sie etwas Verbotenes taten, aber solange es sich richtig anfühlte, konnte es doch nicht falsch sein...?

Er löste seine Lippen von Kaorus weichem Mund und wanderte wieder am Hals entlang, brachte Kaoru dazu ein weiteres Mal leise zu stöhnen. Er öffnete langsam, beinahe unbemerkt Kaorus Hemd und streichelte seine Brust, bevor er mit seinen Lippen auch dorthin wanderte und die Brustwarzen seines Bruders liebkoste.

"Hikaru...", hauchte Kaoru leise und stöhnte dann wieder auf. Er genoss die Berührungen seines Bruders, er liebte sie geradezu. Und er mochte es Hikaru zu streicheln. Er fühlte sich anders an als er selbst, obwohl man äußerlich keinen Unterschied sah.

Die Augen geschlossen, ließ er sich Hikarus Berührungen gefallen, während auch er seine Hände über den Körper seines Zwillings wandern ließ. Alles war vertraut und gleichzeitig anders.

Und der Hauch des Verbotenen, der ihren Berührungen anhaftete, machte alles nur noch aufregender. Selbst wenn er sich am Anfang dagegen gewehrt hatte, so genoss er inzwischen diese Momente, die nur ihnen gehörten.

Innerhalb des Host Clubs waren sie sich zwar nahe, aber sie machten niemals den letzten Schritt. Momente wie diese waren nicht für die Mädchen gedacht, die sich nichts Schöneres vorstellen konnten, als auch einmal einen Kuss zu sehen oder mehr...

Dennoch war es oft unglaublich schwer sich zurück zu halten. Und Kaoru beschlich oft die Angst, dass irgendeiner der Mitglieder ihres Clubs etwas ahnte. Natürlich gab es eigentlich keine Hinweise darauf, dass jemand etwas bemerkt hatte, trotzdem fragte er sich oft, was passieren würde, fände es jemand heraus.

Im Augenblick jedoch, verdrängte er solche Gedanken und gab sich vollkommen den Zärtlichkeiten seines Bruders hin.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Kaoru stöhnte leise, als Hikarus Hand recht eindeutig in Richtung seines Schritts wanderte und er errötete, als er laut aufstöhnte, weil Hikaru seine Hand geschickt platzierte und dann nachdrücklich rieb.

"Kaoru... ", murmelte der Ältere der beiden leise, auch er atmete jetzt schneller. Er liebte diese Laute des Wohlgefallens, die sein Bruder von sich gab. Ein Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen und als Kaoru mit immer noch leicht geröteten Wangen die Augen öffnete und das Lächeln auf dem Gesicht seines Bruders sah, erwiderte er es mit einem warmen Gesichtsausdruck.

"Hikaru... "

Wieder trafen sich ihre Lippen zu einem innigen Kuss, der sich noch viel intensiver und schöner anfühlte, weil er verboten war.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Eng aneinander geschmiegt lagen sie wenig später auf ihrem Bett und Kaoru öffnete träge ein Auge.

"Mhmm, Hikaru... Wie sollen wir den Dienstmädchen erklären, dass sie unser Bett schon wieder neu beziehen müssen?", grummelte er leise.

"Wir könnten es selber neu beziehen.", schlug Hikaru vor und Kaoru blinzelte verblüfft.

"Das würde sie nur noch misstrauischer machen..."

Hikaru seufzte. "Dann denk du dir etwas aus..."

--------------------------------------------------------------

Am nächsten Tag heizten die beiden im Host Club ihre Kundinnen wieder mit ihren Spielchen an und alles schien genau wie immer...

Nur Haruhi musterte die beiden eingehend.

Etwas war anders geworden in letzter Zeit. Zwischen Hikaru und Kaoru war etwas anders...

Ob die anderen es wohl auch bemerkten?

...nun, wen kümmerte es?

**FIN**

--------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** Meine erste OHSHC Fic. Und eher kurz, zum warm-schreiben sozusagen XD

Es sieht ganz so aus als hätte ich ein neues Fandom für mich entdeckt g Sicher wird also noch die ein oder andere FF von mir zu Hikaru/Kaoru folgen oder auch Kyoya/Tamaki - es gibt noch viel zu wenige OHSHC-FFs.

Ich hoffe, jemandem hat diese Shortfic hier gefallen! Kommis wären also nett. ;)


End file.
